


Take a Chance

by nuuuge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Lance really just wants the hot Basketball prodigy to notice her.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent and not beta-read. 
> 
> Everyone is a girl because Lesbian relationships are beautiful. 
> 
> This whole fic was written while playing ABBA songs. ABBA inspired this... I don't know how but ABBA is just that amazing. 
> 
> Please just enjoy. I have had really bad writers block so honestly I'm just glad I wrote something. 
> 
> OH ALSO I didn't change any names. They're all a bunch of girls with very manly names.... ahahahaha
> 
> P.S. I'm really bad at short stories so the ending is meh =/

Lance smiled as she watched the basketball swish through the hoop. Cheers erupted from the stands, girls squealing in happiness as another three pointer was landed successfully. The whole gymnasium was buzzing in excitement. 

Someone knocked against the girl, glaring when Lance hadn’t coordinated with the rest of her squad in a practiced cheer. 

Lance had been too busy ogling the strong, long limbs of none other than Shiro, the most beautiful, most amazing and best basketball player on their school team. She was ethereal. Tall, with dark long hair, always pulled up in a ponytail or a messy bun. Normally she walked around in sweatpants and hoodies, hiding her perfect body, but during games she showed off her muscle and toned body. 

Lance was in heaven. 

“Come on!” Pidge hissed when she glared at Lance, “At least swish your pom pom around like you’re supposed to.” 

Lance smiled and nodded at the freshman who took cheerleading way more serious than Lance had ever thought possible. The small girl with short dirty blonde hair hadn’t seemed like someone who would be so enthusiastic about cheerleading, but she was one of the ones the most interested in the sport. 

Lance looked to their captain, Keith who was swaying her arms around in an enthusiastic cheer. Keith, what an odd name for a girl, Lance mused as she caught the eye of their captain who raised a brow at the slightly younger, motioning for Lance to follow her moves, which the younger did, arms swaying as well, hips moving to the rhythm as well. 

When Lance had entered high school she’d never thought she would become a cheerleader, but then she’d seen the sign up sheet and wrote her name down… then she dragged her closest friend, Hunk to try outs and both made the squad easily. 

The game ended, their schools team winning easily. Sainte Sandrine prep was an all girls school with the best basketball and ice hockey teams in the region. Nobody rivaled the girls coming from their sports programs. There had been a time Lance had wished to join the ice hockey team, but she hadn’t had the money for all the equipment and therefore stuck to playing street hockey with neighboring kids near her home. 

“Lance, how could you mess up again!?” Keith shouted annoyed. 

She was slightly shorter than the tan girl. Her dark hair long and shaggy, side swept bangs falling into her face with every shake of the head, making her all the more annoyed. She was the epitome of perfect. Long legs, big boobs. If Lance had to be truthful, she’d say that Keith was the best looking girl in their entire school and what a shame it was, that Keith didn’t even seem to know how good looking she was, hiding in large clothes and baggy shirts. 

“I’m sorry! I was distracted.” Lance didn’t add on that she was distracted by the other girls older sister. Sure, adopted sister, but they grew up together like sisters. Lance didn’t want to make things awkward. Keith was one of the few girls that didn’t make fun of Lance at their school. 

“I’ll practice with her! Don’t worry captain!” Hunk rushed over. 

She was the tallest and broadest girl on their squad. Hunk was beautiful in her own rugged way. Her hair cut short, usually a bandana of some sort tied around it, to keep a few stray strands from her features. She had strong shoulders, She was all muscle, which most would not want in a girl, but her girlfriend, Shay just seemed to like that even more about Hunk. 

Lance sighed dreamily thinking of her best friend and her girlfriend. Couple goals. That was all Lance could think. She loved them together and didn’t even mind third wheeling for them. She had fun, just watching their lovely relationship bloom. 

“Okay.” Keith sighed, “We have to go cheer at the boys school next week for their football team. By then I want everyone to learn the new routine. We’re doing the pre-game show and halftime show so we have to think big. Practice tomorrow morning at seven sharp!” 

All the other girls groaned. Cheering for the boys school, Saint Leonard was never fun. The guys were annoying and didn’t understand that the girls from Sainte Sandrine didn’t want anything to do with them. But they were partner schools so the girls went and cheered at their football games whenever they had important matches. 

“Shiro was so beautiful again…” Lance sighed, “Did you see when she stretched after scoring her fifth three pointer?” The tan girl sighed, leaning against her best friend on the bus. 

“I think you should talk to her.” Hunk mused, “Your crush is getting ridiculous.” 

Lance sighed, “I wish…. A perfect girl like Shiro wouldn’t look twice at me. I’m average as hell. She can have anyone at our school. Seriously I swear over half the student body has a crush on her. I don’t blame them. Why is she so perfect!?” Lance exclaimed annoyed. 

Hunk laughed, wrapping her buff arm around Lance, “You’re being dramatic. I bet Shiro would love to go out with you. You’re so nice and helpful, even if you’re loud.” 

Lance sighed and leaned into her friend, hands coming to tangle with her best friends, resting her head on her shoulder. Before Hunk and Shay began dating, most thought Lance and Hunk were a thing, just because they were always holding hands or touching one another. But Lance just needed the physical reassurance of her best friends since diapers. 

“You know the rumors… everyone thinks I’m some slut who sleeps with anyone just because they saw me talk to that creep Lotor at a party last year. He started telling everyone how I graciously sucked his dick.” Lance frowned, “And the other day I heard people say I’m trying to steal you from Shay.” 

Hunk rolled her eyes at her best friend, “People are assholes and love to talk. Fuck them.” 

Hunk never swore. When she did it meant she was really mad. The gentle tall girl would protect Lance from anyone and anything. She stood by her and always spoke out against injustice, but the rumors about Lance had only gotten worse over the last year. 

“Having to wear my sisters second hand clothes don’t help either.” Lance chuckled, pointing to the small skirt and tiny crop top she was wearing. Her sister was quite a bit shorter than Lance, therefore most clothes seemed to  _ cling _ to the lanky girl. But having as many siblings as she did, their family couldn’t afford new clothes all the time, “Like seriously, I either show up in Veronica’s tiny clothing or in Marco’s giant sweaters. Both just make me look slutty and make people talk.” Lance frowned. 

“Well what matters is that we know. And like I said, I doubt Shiro listens to any rumors…” 

Lance shrugged, pouting. She wished she could have the courage to tell Shiro just how she felt. Shiro was so great and nice and she’d never made fun of Lance. Lance remembered the one time Shiro stood up for her during Freshman year when the juniors joined their gym class and one girl kept laughing at Lance and her too small shirt. Shiro got up and told the girl off before handing her large hoodie to Lance, smiling at the younger. 

The tanned girl almost missed her stop, waving goodbye to her best friend and then rushing down the road to her mess of a home. 

Lances’ family wasn’t rich by any means. Her oldest sister, Veronica, was at medical school, most money being flushed into her education. Her oldest brother Marco was studying biochemistry at university, top of his class and part of the honours society. Lance’s brother Luis was a senior at Saint Leonard and captain of their ice hockey team. Lance’s twin sister, Lana, was at the prestigious Saint Mary’s Academy for the performing arts, with a full-ride piano scholarship. Her younger sister, Miranda, was still in middle school, but was also set to go to Saint Mary’s with her own scholarship in theater. 

With so many amazing people in her family, it often felt like Lance didn’t have a single chance to speak out and tell her own stories of her completely, and utterly mundane days at school. It wasn’t like she went to some grand school like Lana or Miranda, and she didn’t have chances to play ice hockey at college like Luis. No, she was just Lance who waved some pom-poms around. 

“Oh finally you’re home!” Lance’s mom sighed, “Lance can you please finish the dishes and do the laundry?” 

Lance frowned, “But it is Lana’s turn this week. I did it last week and did it for Luis the week before!”

“Come on. Your sister is exhausted from piano. She has an important recital. And Luis had to prep for the all star week. You know how important it was for him to have scouts watch him.” Her mother scolded the girl. 

Lance sighed and nodded, moving to the kitchen without another word. Miranda was sitting at the table, going over lines in a script, probably for the winter play. Lance had already marked the day in her calendar when her sisters’ middle school would be performing ‘the ghost of canterville’. 

“Don’t forget to wash my cup as well!” Miranda exclaimed, looking up for a moment, holding out her favourite black and white Shakespeare themed mug. 

Lance rolled her eyes, “You could say please.” But took the thing anyways and dropping it to the pile of daily dishes. Lance was used to the mountain, having done all of her older brothers chores the week earlier and her own the next. She guessed she would be doing the ones for Lana as well and probably Miranda as well if the play was heating up. 

It wasn’t like Lance wasn’t tired after cheer practice. She also worked hard. But it didn’t seem like it was important to her family. Since Lance was just doing cheer as a hobby. It didn’t seem as important to them. 

Lance thought back to last summer when their cheer team had decided to participate in a regional competition. Sure, they didn’t have much hope of making it far, but Keith, along with her girlfriend Acxa had worked out some awesome routines. Lance had invited her family to the finals. The winner of the regional finals would get to move on to compete against other cheer teams from all over the country. It sounded quite ‘Bring it on’-esque and it felt like that at times, but Lance was excited to be part of it. 

She’d invited her whole family, all of them excited to come and watch but of course in the end none of them showed up… Because Veronica ended up studying for an exam and falling asleep in the library, Marco forgot and took an extra shift at their university lab to take care of some research. Luis went to hockey camp in Nova Scotia, Lana had piano lessons and Miranda had no way of getting to the competition on her own. 

Lance scrubbed the plate harshly, dried ketchup getting under her nails. She felt anger bubble up in her chest, but she continued to scrub, hoping the motion would calm her down. She didn’t want to think of that summer. Of how they’d gotten third place, something none of them ever thought was possible, and none of her family had been there to witness any of it. Her dad was gone somewhere, as a marine biologist he was often off on adventures and her mother was always stuck driving Lana or Luis to and from important appointments. 

The rest of the evening Lance finished with the laundry. By the time she finished she was exhausted and dragged herself to the small table in her room, which she shared with Lana. Her twin sister was sitting by the piano, fingers running over the keys, playing her upcoming piece over and over. 

Lance sighed. It was a mystery to her how Lana could play the same songs over and over without getting sick of them. But she was also impressed with her twin. How she was so determined to make piano her career. She wished she was as enthusiastic about something like her. She wished she’d have had a passion.

She’d had a passion, but alas money hadn’t allowed her to follow it. There was no money in womens’ hockey. And so she had to find something cheap and fun to occupy her time with. That was how cheerleading came to be. Sure, Lance wasn’t passionate, but she had fun and made some amazing friends. 

“Thanks for doing my chores this week.” Lana smiled sweetly. 

Lance shrugged and grinned back, “You better kill it at the recital.” 

Her sister shot her a thumbs up and nodded, “I always do.” 

Then Lance turned to her homework and pulled headphones on so she wouldn’t have to listen to the same tune over and over again. 

Lance wasn’t smart like her older siblings. Veronica and Marco were always on the honour roll. Studying and information came easily to them. Lance wished she’d have gotten just a quarter of their brains. Because to her most texts and math equations didn’t make sense. 

She hated it. Hated how she just felt so stupid most times. It wasn’t that she tried. There were times she stayed up all night finishing every question in her assignments and still half of them seemed to be wrong most of the time. Lance was cursed with all the bad genes in her family. 

Dyslexia just had to be something adding onto the weight on her shoulders. Letters jumbled up and sometimes numbers did too. Small mistakes here and there lead to completely wrong answers. Thankfully they’d discovered it when Lance was still in elementary school. 

Due to her disability, she got more time on exams and sometimes leeway on other assignments. Another reason why a lot of girls thought she was a whore… since somehow the rumor of her sleeping with professors started through that. 

Thankfully, Lance didn’t stay up too late, most of her homework having been finished before during break and study-hour. Lana also didn’t end up playing piano until the middle of the night and Lance managed a decent few hours of sleep before she was forced to get up so she could make it to cheer practice. 

Lana also got up, the twins rushing to get presentable. Lance decided to just wear one of Luis old sweaters and a pair of shorts which had previously belonged to Veronica. She pulled her hair into a bun. Lance was too tired to really care about her appearance. 

“Let’s go girls!” Marco shouted, car keys in hand, standing by the door. Luis was already sitting in the car. 

Lance was dropped off at the school last, seeing that it was closest to the lab Marco was interning at on days off from university. She smiled and waved before rushing to the gym to change into the practice clothes. 

“Lance you’re late!” Keith scolded when the lanky girl rushed into the gym. She sighed and frowned. She was five minutes late… it wasn’t like they were going to start right away with exercises. They always warmed up first. 

Soon all the girls got into the groove, working on the routine. Keith and Pidge were the lightest members of the squad, therefore the fliers. They’d be the ones to be thrown around. Hunk was their strongest girl, always making the bottom of the pyramid, like a leg. 

Lance was usually in the front, doing somersaults and flips. She was flexible unlike most of the other girls. Lance watched as Pidge was thrown in the air, caught by Acxa and Ezor. This was Lance’s cue to run forward. She took a deep breath before jumping flipping off the ground. She made sure to have enough momentum to be able to sustain the flips. She didn’t let her hands touch the ground, tumbling backwards with immense speed, three times before stopping where she was supposed to, grinning from ear to ear. 

Keith smiled, satisfied for once, “That looked good guys. I’ll set up the camera so that I can also do my part. We’re going to have me and Pidge do the flying at the same time. 

All the girls got into position, music blasting through the gym speakers as they went over this part of the choreography once again. 

“That was amazing!” 

Lance looked up from the floor where she’d collapsed onto Hunk. Keith had been relentless and forced them to run the choreography another five times to perfect any mistakes. Lance didn’t know how many more times she could do her tumbling without collapsing. 

Half of the basketball team was standing by the entrance to the gym. 

Lance let out a squeak when she noticed Shiro staring over at them, her soft eyes trained onto Lance. The younger couldn’t help and blush, realizing that she was practically half naked in her training clothes. 

“You’re really good.” Shiro walked over, smiling at Lanc who, for once in her life, was at a loss for words. Shiro, the most beautiful girl in their school was  _ complimenting  _ her! 

“Forgive her. She is a tad exhausted.” Hunk laughed, “But I think she wanted to say thank you.” She laughed. 

Shiro smiled, eyes glowing. Lance could make out laugh lines along her eyes. Oh how they made her even more beautiful, the small folds at the edges of her sharp eyes… everything about Shiro was wonderful and perfect. Lance just wanted to reach out and touch the other girl. 

“Oh did we go into your training time?” Keith walked over, hands on her hips. 

Shiro shrugged, “It’s fine. Allura is really amazed and I think she is going to force me to come early to watch from now on. She kept staring at the little one who was being thrown around like a sack of potatoes.” 

“Pidge?” Keith asked, “I’ll let her know she’s got an admirer.” 

Shiro laughed and ruffled her younger sisters hair, “You’re doing great kid. Can’t wait for you guys to win first place this summer.” 

Keith beamed at the older girl, pure pride shining in her eyes. 

Lance frowned at the sight. Thinking back to her own siblings. None of them bothering to even show up to her single competition, let alone wish her luck on winning. She looked away, hating the jealousy growing in the pit of her stomach. 

“Well then I guess we’re done now?” Lance got up, cracking her back and stretching her arms over her head. Her shirt moved up, exposing her flat stomach, which Hunk slapped, making Lance gringe and curl up. 

She missed the forlorn look on Shiro’s face, the way her eyes zoned in on her exposed skin, mouth gaping open, almost even drooling. 

The whole cheer squad walked out, Keith smirking at her older sister before all the girls showered and changed to get ready for class. The basketball team always had practiced the first two periods of the day. 

“You know Shiro was totally checking you out.” Hunk smirked during lunch. Her, Shay and Lance sitting in their usual spot close to the windows. 

Lance rolled her eyes, “In my dreams maybe.” 

“You know you’re a very beautiful girl. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Shay spoke up smiling sweetly at Lance, “You have really pretty wavy hair and your eyes are so blue. And you have legs for days. I’ve heard a bunch of girls in band talk about how you’re really beautiful.” 

Lance rolled her eyes, “You have to tell me I’m pretty. You’re dating my best friend. But I know I’m only average. I mean look at my non-existent breasts. They don’t even fill up an A-cup.” Lance sighed, “Even pidge has bigger tits than me.” 

“Boobs aren’t everything.” Shay sighed, “I think yours are cute.” 

Hunk gasped and stared at her girlfriend, “How dare you check out another girl!” 

All three burst into laughter. 

“Mind if we join you?” Keith walked over, her girlfriend on her arm along with Shiro, Pidge and Allura. 

Hunk grinned and shook her head, “Not at all! Hey Shiro, come sit over here with Lance so she isn’t all alone amongst all the couples!” 

Lance was going to kill her best friend.  She glared at Hunk, pulling the large oversized sweater lower over her thighs, almost to her knees, kneading the fabric between her hands. She felt her heart hammering in her chest when her arm brushed that of Shiro. Lance thought she was about to hyperventilate and pass out… wouldn’t that just be an amazing reaction to spending time with your crush.... 

Immediately Hunk managed to get Pidge and Allura talking, the senior basketball player grinning from ear to ear, listening intently whenever Hunk got Pidge to explain something about cheerleading and the different techniques. 

Acxa and Keith were in their own world, being disgustingly cute and adorable. Lance wanted to throw up at the mere sight of Keith taking a piece of pie and feeding it to the slightly taller girl. 

“Terrible right?” Shiro asked, smirking at Lance. 

The girl thought she was about to pass out again. Shiro had perfectly placed white teeth. How come she hadn’t been in any toothpaste commercials? She should. Wow Shiro was just breathtaking, wonderful… Lance could have gone on for days. 

“How do you deal with it?” Lance asked smirking into her food when Keith sent her a glare. 

“I need to have a lot of patience… and I hide at home.” Shiro laughed, “Maybe that’s why my numbers this year are so good at basketball because I go play usually.” 

Lance widened her eyes, “You’re so dedicated. I wish I had something I was as passionate about. I have zero hand-eye-coordination. When I try to throw the ball it usually ends up in my face.” Lance blushed. 

“I can confirm. This statement is true.” Hunk moved over, grinning from ear to ear. 

Lance didn’t think she could get more red and be even more embarrassed. She felt like an idiot. Shiro was so cool and collected. Really one of the sweetest people Lance knew and there Lance was making a total fool of herself in front of the senior. 

“If you ever want I don’t mind showing you… how to not end up with the ball in your face.” Shiro smiled. 

Lance couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically, “Please do!” 

Shiro couldn’t help her smile either, setting her hand on Lance’s shoulder, squeezing a little, “I can’t wait! Here give me your number and we will find a place and time to meet up.” 

Lance thought the world stopped spinning for a moment as she looked to the older girl. She got out her old iPhone, feeling embarrassed for the sorry state the thing was in. But it had belonged to Luis before he’d gotten a new one and Lance didn’t have the money to fix the broken screen. 

Shiro didn’t say anything, just put in her name and phone number, adding a basketball emoticon next to her name making Lance flush. 

“So you know which Shiro I am.” She winked laughing quietly. 

Lance was in heaven the rest of lunch. She couldn’t believe that Shiro wanted to hang out with her. That she would want to spend more time with a weird girl like her. But Lance wasn’t going to let anything ruin her mood. She and Shiro were going to go play basketball later on in the week when both had some free time. 

“It’s your turn to bring our stuff away.” Hunk laughed, throwing her stuff at Lance who groaned and picked all the garbage on the table up. She pushed her chair back, turned around when something, or rather someone, ran Lance over, making her fall to the ground, milk, juice and the rest of the chili sauce ending up all over Lance and even in her hair. 

Lance heard giggling as the whole cafeteria went quiet. Shame rushed up Lance’s spine, coloring her neck and cheeks red. Tears welled in her eyes. She was so sick of some of the girls in the school… always finding new ways of torturing her. 

“Oooops.” the girl who had run Lance over chuckled, “Didn’t see you there.” She laughed louder, encouraging some of the others in the room to join in as well. 

Lance looked back down at the mess around her. She felt sticky and disgusting. She just wanted the ground to eat her up and disappear. This was so embarrassing… what would she tell her family about her clothes… 

“Are you serious?” Shiro growled standing up, “Apologize to her right now. Lance did nothing wrong. You just ran right into her!” 

Lance wanted to die. Shiro had been there, gotten front row seats to her shame. 

Lance sat up sadly, hands shaking as she began to pick up all the garbage she’d dropped. She sniffled, holding back her tears. She wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction of watching her cry. No, she was going to leave the cafeteria with whatever dignity she had left and then she would go to the third floor bathroom in the library and sob her heart out. It sounded like a plan. 

Of course the girl who had ran into Lance just didn’t know what to stop and took her half drunk milk, pouring it over Lance, just to add salt into the wound. Lance felt the liquid run down her back, making her shudder with disgust. 

“Stop!” Shiro yelled pushing the girl away, “What the hell are you doing?!” 

The girl only laughed, “The slut deserves it. Sleeping with teachers just to get more time for assignments. Isn’t that right Lancey?” The girl and her friends laughed, walking off, leaving a fuming Shiro behind. 

“I’m going to fucking kill her.” Keith growled, getting off her chair, the thing clattering to the ground making Lance flinch and shake. 

Lance couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t hold in the tears and began to cry as she finished to pick up the garbage. Her slender shoulders shook with soft sobs as she tried to keep quiet so nobody would see her in her embarrassing state. 

“Buddy… Lance…” Hunk frowned, “I’m so sorry… want to go to the nurse?” 

Lance nodded. She didn’t think she could make it through the rest of the day in the state she was in. She was used to the whispering and talking behind her back, but for someone to be so forward with their bullying was daunting. Lance still had two whole years left at their school she didn’t want to be the laughing stock the entire time she was there. 

Shiro helped Lance up, taking the garbage from her and putting it on the table, “Are you alright? I’ll come to the nurse with you. I’m so sorry… I just… I’m so sorry Lance.” Shiro was speechless. 

Lance sobbed and nodded, hand reaching out to grip onto the strong arm of Shiro. Allura, Keith, Acxa and Pidge looked murderous while Hunk and Shay just seemed sad. They were Lance’s closest friends and knew that she often put on a front when it came to the rumors, but that deep down she was hurt. 

“Leave this we will clean it up. Shiro is going to go to the nurse with you.” Hunk sighed, running her large, soft hand over Lance’s shoulder, squeezing before nodding to the older girl to bring her best friend to the nurse, trusting Shiro to do the right thing. 

Shiro put her arm around Lance, pulling the shorter into her side. Lance tucked her head into the crook of the older girls shoulder. She was so embarrassed. She couldn’t believe that Shiro now had to take her disgusting and dirty self to the nurse. 

“I’m sorry…” Lance whispered as the pair were in the hallway, away from prying eyes. 

“You’re fine…” Shiro whispered, “But that girl won’t be… I’m not a fan of violence and I’m completely against bullying but what she did deserves a butt whooping.” 

Lance couldn’t help the snort as she looked up from under her lashes to the older girl, “ _ Butt whooping _ ..? Are we twelve?” 

Shiro smiled, “Maybe…? I am just a very large twelve year old.” 

Lance smiled and relaxed into the hold. Shiro staying by her, tightening her grip on her shoulder. 

They got to the nurse, who was also the cheerleading coach, Nurse Coran. Coran knew about Lance and her bullies and often let the young girl stay when Lance needed a time away from the annoying students of their school. 

“Oh my gosh!” He exclaimed when he saw the state Lance was in. 

The girl sighed and nodded, moving to one of the beds to lie down. Shiro moved with her taking a seat on the chair beside the bed, holding onto her hand. 

Coran frowned and left the girls alone, noticing that neither wanted to elaborate why Lance had decided to  _ wear _ the lunch menu rather than eat it. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that before Shiro… It’s so embarrassing…” Lance frowned, peeking over to the other girl who didn’t seem like she would be moving anytime soon from her spot beside the bed. 

“It’s alright… I just wish I could have done more. I was just so  _ shocked _ that this happened in our school.” 

Lance shrugged, “Happens… I bet you’ve heard the rumors about slutty Lance.” 

Shiro rolled her eyes, “Those girls are just jealous. Because you’re the prettiest girl in school.” 

Lance felt her heart hammer in her chest. She almost broke her neck she moved so quickly to stare at Shiro. Perfect Shiro with strong arms, lean build, muscle in all the right places. Hair atop her head in a perfect ponytail, a few strands loose falling into her neck. And this perfect girl was calling Lance pretty..? It couldn’t have been. 

“I think you’re looking at the wrong girl…” Lance frowned. 

Shiro cupped her cheeks and shook her head, “I’m pretty sure I’m right… I’ve been building up the courage to kiss you for so long now… so… Lance… will you let me… ya know… please… kiss…?” Shiro trailed off at the end, losing confidence with every stutter and every wrong word which seemed to just blurt out of her mouth. 

Lance nodded, looking like a fish out of water. That was all Shiro needed before she dove in, lips meeting awkwardly, as both girls were too shy to fully commit at first. 

They pulled away, both blushing and red. Lance felt completely overheated, “Oh my god…” She gasped, “I had my first kiss… looking and smelling like a garbage can…” 

Shiro giggled, thumb running over Lance’s soft, warm cheeks, still cupping her small face in her large hands, “You’re so beautiful…” Shiro sighed, “Will you go out with me Lance? On Friday? Please?” 

Lance nodded, “It would be an honour.” 

“Then we can practice kissing without smelling like garbage…” Shiro laughed. 

Lance did as well. She couldn’t believe that this whole incident had led to something positive. How could it have been that Shiro, the most amazing girl in school actually wanted Lance? She didn’t think it was real. Lance was so happy, so excited and couldn’t wait for Friday. 

“Oh…” Lance frowned, “But Friday is the football game at Saint Leonards boys’ school.” 

Shiro smiled, “So I can come watch you guys and then after we go on our date.” 

Lance smiled, leaning into the touch, “Sounds perfect.” 

Friday couldn’t come soon enough for Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave some Kudos
> 
> Comments make my life 100 times better 
> 
> [Talk to me on TUMBLR](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
